


Argument

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: arguing Hartwin?





	

“No,” Eggsy says stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest. 

 

Harry groans, wanting nothing more than to bury his head in his hands and drop the subject. He knows this posture. Jaw jutting out, feet slightly apart, eyes narrowed… if Harry keeps pressing, he’s in for a fight. “I think you misunderstood,” Harry snaps, harsher than he intends. “This wasn’t up for discussion.” 

 

That’s possibly the worst thing he could have said. Eggsy shifts from defensive to offensive in a heartbeat. “Good. Then we won’t make it one,” he says, turning on his heel and making to leave. 

 

Harry doesn’t give him the chance, reaching out to wrap his hand around his wrist and keep him where he is. “And just how, exactly, do you expect to go on missions without Arthur’s approval?” 

 

Eggsy tenses, stubbornly refusing to look at Harry. He has the upper hand here and they both know it, but there’s no way he’s backing down that easily. “I’m sure I’ll figure somethin’ out,” he says through gritted teeth. 

 

Huffing in exasperation, Harry keeps his grip on Eggsy. “Honestly, I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of this. It’s only a month or two.” 

 

Eggsy’s eyes blaze and he wrenches his arm free from Harry. “Yeah, bet you wouldn’t take that sittin’ down neither,” he hisses. 

 

Well. He’s got Harry there. Two months is, admittedly, a long time to go without being out in the field, immersed in the action. “I’m not the one with cracked ribs and a shoulder that had to be put back in place,” he counters, hands back at his sides now that he’s no longer got ahold of Eggsy. 

 

Eggsy’s mouth opens, but he doesn’t have anything to say. There’s nothing else to throw into Harry’s face, and when has arguing ever gotten them anywhere? 

 

Memories of the last major argument they’ve had come bubbling up inside Eggsy and his throat tightens. He’s  _ not _ going to cry, not right now dammit. But it’s no use. Hot tears spring to the corner of his eyes and he viciously wipes them away, turning so Harry doesn’t see them. 

 

The fight goes out of Harry when he realizes Eggsy is crying. “Eggsy? What is it, what’s wrong? Is it your shoulder?” He reaches for him but stops at the last second, unsure of where they stand. 

 

“Yeah, bruv, shoulder’s fine,” Eggsy mutters, wishing Harry didn’t sound so damn concerned. Makes it a lot harder to fight with him. Sighing, he turns back to face him. “You’re just… Christ, you can be so stubborn.” 

 

Harry snorts. “I’m not the only one,” he points out, but there’s no sting in the words. 

 

Eggsy stands there for a few moments more, not saying anything, just blinking at Harry. “How long did the doctor say I’d have to be off field duty?” he finally mumbles and Harry relaxes. 

 

“No more than two months,” Harry says, watching Eggsy carefully for his reaction. 

 

Groaning, Eggsy scrubs a hand over his face. When he looks up it’s with a scowl of resignation. “Fine. But not a day more than that, got it?” 

 

Harry gives him a sharp nod. “Understood.” After a beat of silence, he adds, “Am I forgiven?” 

 

Eggsy narrows his eyes as if in thought before mournfully shaking his head. “I hope the sofa’s more comfortable than it looks.”  


End file.
